A New Life
I would Recommend reading the first story here before this one. We prepared to start going to the village the incubus was talking about. I took one last look at that mirror, trying to see if this was just some sort of illusion. Those horns, the wings, tail, it was impossible for me to be the demon in the mirror, right? I touched the horns, They were solid, hard, and very real. The wings felt strangely rubbery and soft. They came out of the blades of my shoulders, they were big enough to wrap my entire body in them. The tail felt leathery, it was at least three feet long with a heart at the end of it. "Miss," I turned to see the little boy. he was carrying a stuffed animal in one hand. his eyes were still watery, he began to tug on on my clothes. "My dad says we need to hurry." I nodded my head. This was all so surreal, almost dream-like really. Demons weren't supposed to be this nice. Especially to... someone like me. My head tilted downward to my shoes as I followed the boy into a sort of kitchen area. His father had finished packing foodstuffs to take with us.He looked at me and nodded. "We should have everything, the village is a few hours walk from here." "Dad," the boy asked. "what's going to happen to us?" the man sighed. "I don't know Markcus, but at the lest we're going to Franstead, from there... I'll think of something." "Franstead?" I asked. "The village, come we need to get moving." he headed towards the door. The boy took a last look towards his dead mother. "G-good bye, mama!" He began crying again, he dug his face into this fathers clothes and started wailing. Tears built up in my eyes. By the gods, what have i done? what have I been doing. I wiped my arm on my sleeve. "Miss," the father spoke. "Thank you for your sympathy. I always knew that my families post here could be deadly, even more so with our child, but I never expected, a demon hunter to..." he went quite, I kept staring at the floor. "Former demon hunter or not, I trust you." "Huh?" my mouth hung open for a few seconds as he continued. "You're in the same boat as us now, and our kind stays together. we've always had too." He opened the door, picked up Markcus and carried him out as I followed. "By the way Miss, what is your name?" "Faith, Faith Revior." I responded. "Partis, just Partis." We began walking, the forest soon swallowing the house as we went deeper. ---- it was at least half an hour latter, Markcus decided to walk for a bit, he came over next to me with his head still hung low. I moved awkwardly, my balance seemed to also rely on my tail, which seemed to have a mind of it's own and kept moving. At the least my wings were neatly folded on my back, though it took a few tries to get them in place. Suddenly I felt a tug on my tail, the feeling was so...alien. I looked down and saw Markcus, looking as if he wanted to say something. "What is it?" he looked towards his dad, and after seeing that his father was a little farther than us whispered "Will the boy who was with you, c-come back?" Seeing that he was about to cry I quickly responded. "There there, he was just a bad man, he won't hurt us ever again." "He won't...? "No," I smiled. "I promise." The boy smiled. "Thank you." after a few seconds of pause he asked. "What's your name?' "My name is Faith." I said. Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Manvadrasia Category:Serpentking